fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
ConsterNation
Chapter 1 Jack's hands fumbled as he tried to load the magazine into the 9mm. His eyes darted around the darkness as the light around the corner flickered. The elevators were broken down, and the walls were covered in blood. He raised the gun up as he peered around the corner. The moment he could see past the sparks flying from the hanging fluorescent, the flashing stopped, and the emergency lights kicked in. He looked around quickly, seeing nothing. Jack's hand began to steady, and he leaned against the wall. As he slid down, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and chuckled a little to himself. He pulled at his red silk tie and unbuttoned the collar on his shirt, rolled up his sleeves, and pulled a pack of Marlboro's out of his right chest pocket. He lit it, and took a long drag off of the cigarette. Blood splashed out in front of him and the cigarette dropped to the ground. A long, thin spike was protruding from his neck. The spike sank back into the wall quickly, and Jack's body fell limp. The tobacco smoke poured from the hole in his esophagus, and the clicking of alien limbs sounded just around the corner. As the bony creature walked up to Jack's corpse, the lights went out. The air was split with a deafening sound... ...not quite a howl, not quite a scream. Jenna hadn't really been much a people person. No doubt she could have been the object of every man's desire, she was drop dead gorgeous. In school she had been stalked and whistled at, but something about being friends with the people in her school just didn't work out. She spent most of her time sitting in front of a computer, blasting techno and trance through custom headphones, shopping photos and writing stories. When she did finally leave her comfort zone, you could find her spending hours pumping out shells down at her local shooting range. When she finally escaped the family that seemed to hate her, she moved out to the big city and she needed a job. She was the only woman wandering the streets without a purse. She stopped at an intersection and pulled at her bra, nervously looking around. The walk light came on, and she crossed the street. She passed a man in a business suit, and she could feel his eyes trace her. She spun around, her hair whipping around in the wind, but the man had disappeared. She stood dumbfounded in confusion, but quickly went away as the traffic light turned green and a taxi honked. She darted to the sidewalk and looked up at a very interesting skyscraper, christened by an intricate sign that read: "ExtraTech: Weapons researchers". Obviously this caught her attention, and she needed a job. Why not? She found herself pushing the doors open. She stared in amazement at the grand lobby, slick chrome accenting the marble and other stone that covered the walls, floor and ceiling. How could this small of a town have such a grand secret? The receptionist stared at her. "Excuse me ma'am, are you here for the job?" How could Jenna have been so lucky? "Well, I didn't know about it until now, but I am interested, could you give me a little information?" "Surely, we are looking for a receptionist. All you need is at least to be able to type 120 words per minute, but the interview is what is really going to get you any more information." Jenna was a little confused. "120 wpm is pretty slow for me on a bad day, I have that in the bag, but is this place really so busy that they need a second receptionist? It just sounds a little too good." "Well, our high-tech bio division is getting a little overworked, so Dr. Heinz needs his own receptionist so he has enough time to work on his latest projects. If you just fill this form out, I will go get him. You would most certainly interest him. By the way, my name is Sherry." The woman winked, "maybe I could get your number?" Jenna was dumbfounded at how this woman could be so open, and a little puzzled, wondering if she came off as a lesbian. Sherry must have noticed, because she laughed a little bit as she handed Jenna the clip board. "I wasn't implying anything, I just like new faces." Jenna smiled a little, then the woman bit her lip and walked away. Jenna shook her head. People are nuts. She threw the clipboard in a stiff leather chair close to the entrance and pulled at her bra strap again. She sat down, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair, pulling the cap off her pin with her teeth. As she finished filling out a rather odd questionnaire at the back of the form, she looked up to see Sherry walking towards her, a man following her. Jenna rose to her feet rather quickly, and pulled down on her skirt. The man grabbed her hand and bowed, kissing it softly. The way his lips grazed her knuckles was rather seductive, and she blushed at her own goosebumps. He let go of her hand, and spoke in a deep voice. "As Sherry may have told you, I am Dr. Heinz. I would love to have the interview in my office if you don't mind, and if you don't mind, I would like you to leave your gun at the counter." Jenna was embarrassed. "As long as you don't report me, that is fine." Dr. Heinz chuckled loudly. "There isn't a soul in this building that isn't carrying, it's just for now. Can't be having too many lapses in security." Sherry smiled as she took the gun from Jenna. She stared at the chromed .45 repeater intensely as she carried it back to her station. Jenna never did mind people staring at her custom handguns, as long as they didn't turn her in. She followed Dr. Heinz up a flight of stairs to the elevator, wondering why anyone would have a building designed like this one. As they entered the elevator, she couldn't help but notice Dr. Heinz' wandering eyes. For once, she didn't mind. This could be the opportunity of a life time. ---- Dr. Heinz broke the silence. "So Miss. Winters, have you ever done any office work?" His eyes gleamed with what Jenna perceived as an ill-placed judgment on her morals. "I don't have any formal training," she replied, "but I spend most of my free time in front of a desk. I know a little bit about weapons too, and I figured that might help in a place like this." The doctor's eyebrows furrowed at the last remark. Jenna felt like maybe she had gone to far with the charm. "Let me be the first to tell you, that while knowing weapons around here is a good thing, you have no idea of what kind of firepower lies behind these walls." His eyes calmed. "I do enjoy your enthusiasm, and I am pretty sure Sherry already likes you." You can say that again. They stopped in the hallway in front of a pair of doors that actually stopped Jenna dead in her tracks. They stood around fifteen feet high, and were semi-circles, connecting to make a large coin. The doors were engraved with a replica of Leonardo's 'Vetruvian Man', only he was sporadic, his head seeming to wail and toss right there, frozen in the wood. He looked as though he were in agony. Jenna almost wanted to turn around and leave, but she had become so lost in conversation that she didn't know which way the exit was. Dr. Heinz pulled out a large key and opened the door to the dark room, motioning for Jenna to go through. "Come now Miss Winters, nothing to be afraid of." His voice seemed sick and mocking. Jenna stepped through the doorway, and the lights came on. She let out a sigh when she didn't see anything suspicious in the room. "Please," the doctor said, "take a seat on the right." Jenna turned and bumped into something. She held her head down and backed away. "Sorry about that Dr. Heinz." "Oh no problem, I'm sure he doesn't mind." ---- She looked up reluctantly, not really wanting to know who 'he' was. A pair of beady black eyes looked back at her. His fingers were long and slender, connecting to arms that were jointed in three places. His torso looked emaciated, and had long tentacles coming from it's back. He had two pairs of legs that made him look like some sort of alien centaur. She tapped at the creature's glass cage, and a stream of bubbles floated up from the bottom. Dr. Heinz pulled her away from the creature. "Needless to say Miss Winters, but I have every intention of giving you the job. Your statistics are amazing, and you are very capable." Jenna shook her head in confusion. "My statistics? The only job I've ever had was testing video games. I just waited in the lobby and filled out some dumb questions! I'm so confused." The doctor's smile widened. "But my dear Jennifer, we have been watching you for some time now." Jenna's eyes widened as fear sunk in. She felt like she might be murdered here, or worse. She bolted to the door, but the door didn't budge. "What the hell you creepy asshole! Let me out, now!" She continued to pull at the handle, and Dr. Heinz let out a creepy laugh. Jenna felt herself being pulled as the door began to open outwards. She broke into a run, but flew straight into Sherry, and the two went to the ground. Sherry looked up at her with a smile and winked. "You could at least kiss me first sweetheart." Jenna looked down at her, dumbfounded. She probably looked like a psycho at this point. "I- I- I'm so sorry." She pushed herself up off the ground and helped Sherry to her feet. Sherry dusted herself off and picked a clipboard from the ground, handing it to Jenna. "These are going to be your notes. There are computer shortcuts in our systems that you need to get acquainted with. If you come back tomorrow that is." Jenna looked back at the doctor, and decided that these people might have been crazy enough to work with. She nodded her head silently, still a little embarrassed. "Does this have any more details on the job? I mean, I still don't know anything more than the fact that it is secretarial." Dr. Heinz walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't like being touched, but she was about to be working for this guy, so she let it slide. "You see Miss Winters, I have no head when it comes to keeping things organized, and I need someone who can take my documentation and streamline it. After we saw your blogs, we knew that you would be perfect for the job, we just needed you to find us. I never would have expected that you would have found us so soon, and I am glad that Sherry was able to seize the opportunity." He paused, and removed his hands. "Go home, think about it. Sherry will give you a ride, she is going home for the day." Sherry grabbed Jenna's hand and began to walk away. Jenna couldn't help but wonder why these people were so touchy. The walked outside and Sherry took a left. There was a parking garage that Jenna hadn't noticed before. Sherry led her inside, and stopped next to a slick, black, 1998 Viper close to the entrance. "Come on hot-stuff, get in," she said, opening the door and sliding inside. Jenna followed suit. The interior lit up with red, and Sherry turned to Jenna. "It's not often I get a beautiful girl in this car." Jenna couldn't hold it in anymore. "Are you a lesbian or something?" She realized how juvenile that sounded, but she had to know. Sherry merely winked and pressed hard on the gas. They were out of the garage in a second, and Sherry was driving down the street like a bat out of hell. Jenna was surprised for a moment, that this woman knew how to get to her house, but she remembered she had been watched. This was all so crazy that she just gave in and rolled the window down to let the air whip across her face. They finally reached her house, and to Jenna's surprise, Sherry stopped the car and got out. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" Jenna asked in a derogatory tone. Sherry just smiled and said, "You don't want me to flash your piece in public do you?" Jenna's jaw dropped, she was not on top of things today. She hung her head in defeat and marched inside, going up the stairs to her apartment. She put the key in the door and walked inside. Sherry came in, shutting the door behind her. "No, I'm not a lesbian." Jenna was tired of being shocked at this point, and just nodded. "I did want to know if you wanted to go have some fun though. It get's awful lonely with a job like mine, working twelve hour days. Eventually, I kind of wish I was back in school, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom with the guys." Jenna didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't want to go out anywhere, and she certainly didn't need friends, but for some reason, this woman interested her. "Well, do you want to go to the firing range?" Sherry's eyes brightened as she nodded her confirmation. She handed Jenna back her .45, the engraved vines glistening in the dim light of the room. "Well come with me then." Jenna walked to the back of the living room, past her bed and computer, and opened the bedroom door. All four walls were lined with pistols, shotguns, and rifles, and Jenna turned to her guest. "Go ahead, pick a pistol." Sherry walked around the room, her mouth ajar. She pulled a long 9mm from the wall and turned to Jenna for approval. Jenna nodded, and motioned for the door. Anything to get this strange woman out of her house and happy. Sherry made for her car, but Jenna looked at her, shaking her head. She pointed across the street to a bar. Sherry couldn't hide her confusion, but followed anyways. Jenna walked inside, and motioned to the barkeep. "Hey Tommy! Open the vault for me, would you?" The man smiled up at her. "Sure thing candy pants! Who's your little friend?" The men at the bar, unsurprised by Jenna's entry, now looked up at the new person. Jenna couldn't help but be defensive. "Is it a crime to bring your girlfriend to a bar? What's with all the questions Tom?" When Jenna said this, Sherry looked up in sheer confusion. Jenna kept going though, and she could hear the men groan around her. She wouldn't forget the first time she had come in, and she didn't think Sherry could have thrown any of these guys out the window, and she didn't want to find out. They walked past a curtain at the back, where a simple door stood. The door buzzed, and Jenna swung it open. "After you madam." Sherry walked in, still skeptical about the whole situation. Jenna just viewed it as payback. As Sherry looked the gun over, Jenna took her short jacket off and hung it on a rack next to the door. Sherry began to take hers off, but Jenna shook her head. "You don't want to get powder burn, do you?" Sherry made a half smile and shook her head. Jenna pulled a few targets from a clip on the wall, and put each of them up in a separate booth. She pressed the button, and looked up at Sherry. "Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Sherry walked up to Jenna and Jenna explained the gun a little, showing her the clip release and the safety. "Now all you have to do is ai-" Jenna was cut short as Sherry donned ear muffs and fired all twelve round into the target. Sherry pressed the button and the target moved back to the front. "I've been shooting since I was little sweetheart. I think I can handle it from here." She said, pulling the target down and handing it to Jenna. The shots were in groups of three, about three inches apart, and hit the vitals in the head, the chest, and the stomach. The last three were right in the forehead. Jenna couldn't help it, just seeing the groupings made her a little hot. She shifted positions uncomfortably as the juices rolled down her thighs. She hadn't seen anybody with that kind of accuracy and precision. She looked up in amazement at Sherry, who was pulling off her coat. She stared at her, noticing how her hips hung seductively. She watched at the coat came off, how her slender arms moved with such grace. She traced her breasts with her eyes. Sherry's nipples stood out, even through the thick material of her suit vest. Jenna shook her head. What was she thinking? "Sorry, the jacket kind of limits me. I can get those groupings closer, I promise..." Sherry paused. She must have noticed how Jenna was staring. She chuckled a little and walked over to get another target. Jenna continued to stare, watching how Sherry walked. She followed Sherry's hips with her eyes. Sherry turned around sharply, catching Jenna off guard. She walked back up to her, slowly, and placed a hand on her face. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to stare?" Jenna swallowed. Sherry moved in closer, and placed her lips to Jenna's. Jenna shivered as the electricity rolled down her body. Sherry eased her tongue in, invading Jenna and making her fall limp a little. She surrendered, and pushed her own tongue out. The warmth between her legs grew and she felt the shivers coming faster and harder. She felt locked with paralysis, but her hands moved up Sherry's back. She tugged on Sherry's hair, and the woman gave out a little moan and pressed her body closer, running a hand up Jenna's thigh. Jenna felt her fingers trace under her skirt, and when her panties were shifted, she jumped back. Sherry looked up at her, shocked and panting. Jenna covered her face with her hands and backed up against a wall. "What is wrong with me?" Sherry looked down at her, and wiped her lips, smearing her lipstick a little. "Do you need to go home?" Jenna nodded as the tears fell down her face. "That was my fault Jenna, I went a little too fast. It's definitely not something you should rush into. I'm sorry." Jenna's tear stained eyes looked up at the smiling woman, who's eyes were also bloodshot. "We don't need to let the guys up there see us like this. They can probably smell us back here." The women shared a laugh, which calmed there nerves. They grabbed their jackets and headed out, back across the street, swapping a few jokes before they made it inside the apartment. "You sure do know how to take advantage of a situation." Jenna giggled as they entered. She looked up at Sherry, who's face had turned sour. "What's wrong?" She turned around, and looked at her apartment. Her computer was gone, the door to her room was open, revealing now bare walls. Her bed was cut, and the metal springs were jutting out like a deathtrap. Jenna fell to her knees. This day just couldn't get any weirder. She heard Sherry putting in a number on her cell phone. "Dr. Heinz? Have the security cameras in Jenna's apartment traced back by the last two hours. We have a situation. She will be staying with me, but it appears as though somebody else may have been watching her. I am going to let her stay at my house in the meantime. Let me know what you find out, and if you could, upload the video data to my home computer... Thank you doctor. I will let her use my station, but go ahead an fill a drive with her old files... Yes, they took those too... Alright, I will be there later on tonight." She shut the phone, and pulled Jenna off of the floor. "Let's get out of here before whoever comes back." ---- Jenna couldn't feel. Her privacy, her computer, her guns, they were all she had. The city was a blur to her as Sherry drove towards the outskirts. She pulled into a driveway protected by a large gate, and drove up to a one-story house that was dark and foreboding somehow. Sherry looked over at Jenna with a little bit of sadness behind her eyes. "Alright hun, we are here." Jenna snapped back into reality, exiting the vehicle. She sluggishly pulled herself behind Sherry, entering the front door, and somehow finding herself in a bedroom. "I figured you might just want to rest for now. This place is safe, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about for now. I'll go get you some pajamas." As Sherry left the room, Jenna flopped down on the bed and passed out. She hadn't even realized how tired she was. Sherry came back in with a set of flannel pj's and giggled a little bit at Jenna's awkward position. She set the pajamas down on the nightstand and crawled into the bed, wrapping herself around Jenna. She buried her face into Jenna's neck and smiled, tears streaming down to the bedspread. "I wish I could have met you some other way," she whispered, "watching you was the best assignment I have ever had, and when I saw the passion in which you did everything, I felt like there wasn't another person that could make me feel as proud to call my own. One of these days I just might tell you how I feel, but until then, I am going to protect you." With that she leaned over Jenna and kissed her neck sweetly, then passed out herself.